


Miles to Your Heart

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal, the roadtrip au nobody asked for but I wrote just for self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: She continued explaining her plan. “We can go anywhere. Just you, me, and a car. A road trip...to freedom.”Marinette looked at him and saw that familiar sparkle in his eyes. It was the look that told her that he would follow her plan...no matter how crazy it was.“Just us?”“Yes.”





	Miles to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningash/gifts).

> Happy Birthday, Ash!!! A lovely day for you, my dear, you deserve!  
I'm so glad I had the chance to meet you! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy your little gift! ;)

“It’s just...” Adrien took a deep breath. He was so tired, and all he wanted to do was rest. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for ten hours without anyone chasing him or asking him how he will deal with the company. He didn't want to think about what he was going to do with the mansion or anything else. “I just want to run away, you know? Leave Paris. Leave his death, my mom’s death, and everything behind. I don't want to worry about things for a few days. I just want to…leave.”

Marinette bit her bottom lip as an idea flooded her brain. It would help with Adrien’s need to run away, but it was a bad idea...a terrible idea. It was an idea that was so crazy, but it was so, so, _so_ perfect.

“What if,” she started hesitantly. (Should she suggest it? It was kind of irresponsible and risky.)

“What if?” he asked, approaching her.

“What if we did just that? Run away. I want to, and you want to. Let’s just go.”

“What?”

“We get your car, grab our IDs, and leave...without clothes...without anything. Just pack yourself a toothbrush, and let’s go.”

“To where?” he asked, laughing like she was saying something absurd...like she was crazy.

Maybe she was. Maybe she was crazy, but she needed to leave Paris, as well. It was all too much. Papillon's defeat, his death, the final battle, the feeling of not being enough for her partner, and not knowing how to help Adrien...it was overwhelming.

She continued explaining her plan. “We can go anywhere. Just you, me, and a car. A road trip...to freedom.”

Marinette looked at him and saw that familiar sparkle in his eyes. It was the look that told her that he would follow her plan...no matter how crazy it was.

“Just us?”

“Yes.”

“And your parents?”

“They’ll understand.”

“And Alya? Nino?”

“No. Just you and me for a few weeks. We'll keep going until...you know...the pain subsides. No Paris. No responsibilities. Just…us.”

Adrien remained silent for a second and then nodded.

“Let’s go.”

*

If two weeks ago Adrien Agreste was asked where he would be today, he wouldn’t have known what to say. Since he was on vacation from school, he would have said that he was fencing or practicing the piano. Maybe he would have said that he playing video games and hanging out with friends (if he could leave the mansion, that is). Perhaps he would have even said that that he was saving Paris next to his lady.

But he would never have told the truth--that he'd run away with his partner (who was Marinette Dupain-Cheng) after defeating Papillon (who was his father) and was now on a road trip far away from Paris. He'd have kept it a secret that he'd left everything behind (well...at least for a little while).

He missed his friends...especially Nino. He missed Marinette’s parents. He missed the Gorilla, and he even missed Nathalie...even though she was Mayura.

Adrien didn’t know if he missed his father, but he definitely missed his mother, though. She'd been found in the basement of his house and was now buried beside Gabriel. He could still hear the doctor’s voice saying that, unfortunately, there was nothing they could do to wake his mother up. He could still hear his own voice agreeing to give his mother peace.

He vividly remembered the funeral of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste.

In just one day, Adrien's world turned upside down. He had discovered that his mother was alive, but in a coma. He'd also learned that his father was the villain who had tormented Paris for seven years. He now knew that his father had been seeking the Miraculous so he could wake his wife. Finally, he discovered that the love of his life was Marinette...and she'd been by his side the whole time.

The final battle had been cruel, and it was still haunting Adrien’s dreams...even after two weeks. He could still see the sword against his lady’s neck and Papillon forcing him to surrender.

In the end, in the chaos that came as the building fell, he had let his father die. However, it had been his father or his lady. Adrien couldn’t save them both at the same time without killing himself in the process.

He had jumped to save his lady and prevented her from colliding with the floor. Even without support, she had been able to throw the yo-yo around Papillon to prevent him from falling, but it had been too late. While the wire managed to wrap around Papillon's waist, that didn’t stop him from banging his head on the hard concrete floor.

Gabriel Agreste died two days later, despite all the doctors’ efforts. On the same day, Emilie Agreste finally found rest. All of this had been done at the request of their son.

Then came the funeral, the interviews, and the partners and managers of Agreste screaming “you are now the owner of all this, and we need you”.

There had been no chance to mourn. He didn’t have time to absorb it all--the identities of his lady, his greatest enemy, and Mayura. He didn't properly process what had happened with his mother or anything else. He had been lost.

And then she saved him...just like she always did.

His lady, his Marinette, his princess...she was the girl who was always by his side no matter what. Sometimes she just spoke to him or took his hand in silence as he cried. Other times, she told him some absurd story just to try to make him laugh. This was his lady...a girl who had left everything behind and ran with him for a little while.

So they left. They each took a wallet, a toothbrush, and a backpack containing a just few articles of clothing.

With Adrien at the wheel, they got in the car and he turned to her. “Where are we going?”

She smiled and shrugged. “Nowhere.”

Then, for the first time after all the hell he'd experienced over the past few days, he smiled his first true smile.

On the first day, he drove for hours, stopping only to put gas in his car and to buy something to eat. Marinette opened the car windows, put on music, and talked to him about nothing and everything at the same time. She told stories about her childhood. She even described the adventures she'd had on the rare trips to visit her mother’s family in China.

Paris, Papillon, and the Miraculous weren’t mentioned. Tikki and Plagg stayed in Marinette’s bag, and they only left a few times to eat or enjoy the trip with their holders.

With the first night came the exhaustion that accompanied hours of driving. They stopped at a roadside hotel to sleep and shared a room with two single beds. In the middle of the night, however, Adrien woke up crying from a nightmare.

“Hey...hey,_ chaton_. Look at me.”

Adrien opened his eyes and found Marinette sitting on the edge of his bed. Her hair was messy, and the oversized T-shirt she wore as a pajama top was wrinkled. The room was lit – she'd turned on the light – and everything seemed calm now that his screams had ceased.

“Nightmares, right?” she asked softly as she offered Adrien a bottle of water. 

With shaking hands, he accepted the bottle and drank it in a few large gulps. To answer her question, he just nodded.

“Want to talk about them?”

Adrien shook his head. He didn't have the heart to tell her what he'd seen. He couldn’t tell her that his nightmares involved him choosing to save his father instead of her or trying to save both of them and failing.

“It was just...a busy day.” He took a deep breath. “And I think I overreacted at dinner.”

“Okay, I’ll let it go this time, but if you want to talk, I’m here. Understand?”

“Actually...” He hesitated when she got out of bed. “Could you give me a hug?”

She smiled sweetly and crawled onto the bed until she sat on his lap. As she hugged him, Adrien buried his face in her neck. He soaked all of in...he smelled her, felt her warmth, and made sure she was alive and well.

He knew he was trembling in her arms, and no matter how hard he tried, he once again began to cry. In turn, Marinette intensified the hug.

“Come on,” she said, rising from the bed and pulling him to his feet.

“Where?” he asked tentatively.

“When I was little and had nightmares, my dad used to pick me up and sing until I fell asleep,” she explained as she picked up her cell phone and earphones, “But since I can’t sing, let alone carry you without being transformed, I’ll adapt my father’s technique. I hope he doesn’t mind.”

“Something tells me he wouldn’t.”

“I agree. Here...take this.” She handed one of the earphones to Adrien and put the other bud into her ear.

A quiet song played. It was one of the songs she had put on in the car earlier that day.

Marinette approached Adrien. She held her phone in one hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

“You can put your hands on my waist,” she said quietly.

Adrien hesitantly obeyed, and the two got even closer.

“Dance with me, _chaton," _she whispered.

“As many times as you want, my lady,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

He couldn’t tell how long they stayed like this, dancing slowly to the music, but they took the time to enjoy their proximity and each other's warmth. Her hand was on his shoulder, and his hand rested on her waist. They moved slowly, trying to record that moment forever in their minds and hearts.

His heart was beating fast, but this time, it was not out of fear. He kissed her forehead and told her that he was feeling better. Soon, they found themselves laying on his bed, sharing the small space and hugging each other. They stayed that way for the rest of the night. Eventually, he fell asleep. When he woke up, she was still in his arms, sleeping soundly.

He fell more in love with her at that moment.

On the second day of traveling, Marinette took the wheel. They continued south, still with no destination in mind. They stopped at places that looked beautiful and interesting. They even took pictures and sent them to Marinette’s parents and their friends. They told everyone that they were fine – or at least that they were starting to feel better.

And on they went. 

They traveled aimlessly. The duo met new people who didn’t know who they were or what their pasts entailed. They spent their nights dancing and eating in the moonlight around bonfires with other travelers. They experimented with new foods, discovered vibrant cultures, and slept on the ground or on uncomfortable old beds. Occasionally, they dealt with car problems such as breaking down in the middle of the road or the GPS just not working, but nothing mattered. They were always together, and that was what was important.

These were Adrien’s happiest days, despite the reasons that had motivated this trip. With each passing hour, he discovered more and more reasons why he had fallen in love with his lady.

And he continued to fall deeper in love.

One night, two weeks after the final battle, they once again stopped at a roadside hotel. They booked a room, ate in a cafeteria, and put gas in the car. Just as they were getting ready to continue their trip, Marinette walked out of a convenience store carrying a paper bag. She had a big smile on her face.

“I just found out that there is a lookout here where you can see the whole city,” she commented, placing the bag in the backseat of the car. “It’s getting dark and the girl in the convenience store said the sunset is beautiful up there. Should we try it?”

“Just show me the way, my lady.” He bowed.

Marinette laughed and took out her cell phone. “It’s fifteen minutes from here.”

Adrien smiled. “Let’s go."

*

The trip to the lookout was silent except for the music playing in the background. During the drive, Adrien learned how eclectic Marinette’s music taste was. He even added some new songs to her playlist (and she added some to his in return).

“I love this song,” he commented as she turned up the volume and pushed the button to open the sunroof, "Wait, Marinette! No...don't do that!”

He'd become alarmed upon seeing her loosen her seatbelt and climb out of her seat. He gasped as she began to stretch her hands towards the opening in the car's roof.

“Relax, Adrien,” she laughed as she lifted her arms towards the sky. The wind blew her hair and made the fabric of the coat she wore sway. “Speed up! I'm the queen of the world!”

“Okay, queen of the world, sit down, please...or I’ll have a heart attack,” he said, slowing the car so she could sit properly in her seat.

Marinette pouted but accepted his request. “You should do it sometime. It’s amazing.”

“I happen to enjoy living,” he answered a little seriously.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Says the one who was always throwing himself in front of Akumas...or me.”

“That was different, though. I was doing that to protect you.”

When he glanced over, he saw that Marinette was looking at him differently. Her eyes sparkled, and her mouth was ajar.

“What would I do without you?” she asked softly.

He could barely hear the music. With a lump in his throat, Adrien released one of his hands from the steering wheel and grabbed Marinette’s hand.

“You’ll never have to find out,” he said reverently.

She smiled, taking his hand and giving him a kiss.

The rest of the way to the lookout was silent. They continued holding hands until they reached their destination. When they arrived, Adrien parked the car near the protective fence and turned on the headlights.

When they got out of the car, Marinette picked up the candies she had bought at the convenience store. Then, they both sat on the hood of the car, watching the sunset as they shared the treats.

“Do you think Nino and Alya are going to get married soon?” Adrien asked as he tossed a chocolate ball into his mouth.

“Alya already asked me to make the dress,” Marinette commented as she chewed, “but I still think it will take some time.”

“I didn’t know you make wedding dresses.”

“My dolls had the most beautiful weddings,” she laughed as she offered the chocolate package to Adrien (who gladly accepted), “I even have my wedding dress ready.”

Adrien choked on the chocolate, causing Marinette to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” she questioned.

He swallowed the candy. “I didn’t know you were the type to marry. I never heard you talk about building a future with someone.”

“It’s because you didn’t know about my wonderful plan to have a house, three kids, and a hamster with the boy I loved when I was 13.”

“Oh, yes. The boy you kept talking about whenever I tried to confess to you,” he said, pushing her lightly with his shoulder to try to disguise the pain in his chest, “Luka was really lucky.”

“It wasn’t Luka,” she said, crumpling the empty package of chocolates and jumping off the hood to put it in the trash bag in the car.

“Really? I always thought it was Luka.”

“Luka is very nice, and if I wasn’t in love with someone else, maybe it would have worked out.”

“Then...who was the lucky guy?”

“A kind boy who offered me his umbrella on the first day of school,” she said, flushed, ”The problem is that I never had the courage to tell him how I felt.”

Upon saying that, she walked away from the car towards the protective fence. (She continued on as if she had not thrown a giant bomb into Adrien’s lap with just one sentence).

"_Wait_," he thought, "_the boy Ladybug was in love with was...me_?"

“Marinette,” he jumped off the hood and approached her. He put his hands on her waist and turned her body so she could see him. “My lady...you can’t say something like that and run away.”

“Say what?” she murmured as he pulled her closer to him.

“That...that you were in love with me,” he whispered against her mouth.

Marinette looked into his eyes, smiling shyly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to break you that way.”

“Well, you did. I spent years trying to declare my love for you, but you always said no because you were in love with someone else...and I just found out that it was me! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you never confess to Adrien Agreste?”

“I never had the courage. Whenever I was determined to tell you, I gave up. The rare times I did have the courage, something happened, and you never knew.”

“We...are a disaster,” he groaned.

She nodded in agreement and laughed (but it sounded closer to a sad sigh).

“Shhh...don't speak...just look,” she said, pointing to the sky, “The first star appeared. Make a wish.”

Adrien hugged Marinette and put his chin on her head. He stared at the star with his wish burning in his mind. He opened his mouth to ask her if she still felt anything for him, but he hesitated. He was afraid to ask and learn that her answer wouldn’t be the one that he wanted. He was afraid to open his heart, to say that he fell in love with her more and more...that he wanted her as his girlfriend. However, he was even more afraid of her saying that she no longer felt the same way.

“Adrien?” she said softly, causing him to lower his head so he could see her.

“Yes?” he whispered.

“I never stopped loving you.”

Adrien’s heart pounded in his chest as his mouth went dry. No, it couldn't be. He wasn’t that lucky. Years had passed since she had fallen in love with him, surely she no longer felt the same and—

Suddenly, Marinette grasped his face with both hands, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him.

How many nights had he wondered what was his lady tasted like? What would it be like to be kissed by her, to have her soft lips against his? How he would react when she finally confessed to him so they could be together? What would it be like to kiss her without forgetting what it felt like to have her in his arms?

He shuddered and hugged her, all while intensifying the kiss. He picked her up, carried her to the hood of the car, and sat her down as he kissed her back. He wanted to put everything into that kiss – how important she was to him, how safe he felt next to her, how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and how happy he was beside her.

Marinette broke the kiss, looking at him with those wide, loving eyes. She looked at him as if he were the most important thing in her world. He shuddered at the intensity of the moment, placing his hands on her neck and kissing her again.

“Adrien,” she said, breaking the kiss once more and whispering against his mouth, her voice shaking as he trailed kisses down her neck, “I need...I need...”

“Yes?”

“I need to know if you feel it too. If you lo–”

“If I love you? My lady.” He took her hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel how fast his heart was beating. “That’s what you do to me. That’s what happens every time I think of you.”

Leaning her forehead against his, he gave Marinette another long kiss.

“I never stopped loving you, Marinette.”

Tears streamed silently down her cheeks and Adrien could bet he was crying, too. But it didn’t matter because he was with his lady...and that was the only important thing.

He kissed her once more, losing himself in her. He loved her and she loved him. Nothing..._nothing_ else mattered at that moment.

“So three kids and a hamster?” he asked.

She rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly. “Emma, Hugo, and Louis. You can choose the name of the hamster.”

Adrien laughed, pulled her into his lap, and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her hair and they both fell silent, watching the city below.

That night Adrien wished to be loved.

_And his lady answered his request_. 


End file.
